


She Looks So Perfect

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Dummies, Feminization, Gendered Insults, Infantilism, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Louis likes being called baby girl, M/M, Plushophilia, bottles, but they're part of what Louis loves, slut kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes the days when he can be pretty, get Harry to call him names, and he gets to play at being a Daddy's girl.</p><p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Looks So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> in the same verse as [Two of Us.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2159922)

Louis is such a pretty baby girl for his daddy sometimes. It's such a treat; a day or a night or a weekend where they don't have to be anywhere, and Louis can curl up in his daddy's lap and stop being a big boy and be his daddy's pretty baby girl instead. 

Harry's learned to read him so well. He knows now how to make Louis feel as helpless and as little and as loved as possible, when to lock the doors and open the drawers with Louis' big little girl clothes and his bottles and his dummy and his blankie. He knows how to settle them both in bed, with all the pillows and the cushions around them, and when it's time to go and warm the milk for Louis' bottle. 

He knows how to cradle Louis close and kiss his temple and when to slide his hand into Louis' pretty girl knickers and cup his dick. 

He knows the times Louis wants to be his daddy's little slut, too. He knows how hard Louis gets when Harry just whispers it in his ear, and how much harder he gets when Harry colours his lips in with sticky pink lip gloss, and how he comes all over himself when Harry tells him how his pretty little girl is such a needy little slut.

It had taken a long time for him to be okay with saying that out loud, but Louis loved it. He loved it. 

There are days when Louis needs to be filled up all day long, when he cries when he's empty, when he wants to be plugged or fingered or fucked from morning until night. When Louis is so greedy for it that Harry has to spank him just to calm him down, when Louis is Harry's naughty little baby and no amount of spanking makes him good again. When he sucks on his fingers when there's no more milk in the bottle, when he dribbles around them and begs to suck on his dildo before Harry fucks him with it. When he wants to be full at both ends, Daddy's dirty little slutty baby. When he wants to wear a nappy just so he can come in it, rubbing himself off against Daddy's leg as he sucks Harry off, pulling back as Harry starts to come, Harry making sure to come over his pretty baby girl's face.

These are the days Louis needs to be the prettiest, when he wants clips and bows in his hair and lipstick smeared across his face. He wants the pinkest baby girl clothes, and the frilliest little socks, and when he's in nappies he wants the ones with the pink trim. These are the days when Harry's not allowed to clean him up, when Louis gets to be a dirty baby girl and get all covered in come. These are the days when Louis rubs his teddy bear over his knickers when Daddy's gone downstairs for his bottle, and these are the days when Daddy comes upstairs to find Louis rubbing himself off into the soft white fur of his bear. And these are the days when Harry helps Louis to come, helps him get everything he wants and needs and craves and loves. 

And afterwards, these are the days when Louis curls into his side and holds on tight, even as midnight's passing and it's a new day, and it's almost time to put everything away until the next time. 

Because it turns out there's always going to be a next time, because Harry loves it just as much as Louis does, and it's their perfect, dirty little secret.


End file.
